


Why are you looking away?

by FallOutStucky



Series: Chanhun Advent Calender [2]
Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, Coffee, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, M/M, Misunderstandings, Starting Over, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Day 2:Chanyeol´s coffee is perfect. Or at least that´s what he and 90% of his costumers think. Apart from one guy, but apparently his opinion matters the most.





	Why are you looking away?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 and I just realized that I should maybe tell you that every title will be a line from one the songs on Exo´s winter albums :D   
> Have fun with this one!

"If he pulls the same shit again today, I'm gonna eat Jongin's burnt cookies for lunch", Jongdae announces, intensely staring at the door. Yoona is standing besides him, she has completely neglected her task of getting the dishes from the empty tables.  
Chanyeol who is cleaning the coffee machine, just rolls his eyes at his two co-workers. As assistant store manager he should probably scold them, but he's currently to distressed about something else.

"Don't say that. He has come in every Wednesday for the last three weeks, he'll come today too." He sighs, stacking up take away cups. "And again he will order the Christmas special and again he will take one sip, look at it like it's the worst thing ever and then leave, even grumpier than he came in."

Yoona stares at him, suppressing a grin.

"Damn Chanyeolie, you really take this personal huh? I really need to see this in person." So that's why she had begged to get the Wednesday shift. Chanyeol should have known.

"Yes", the younger admits, pouting. "This is the third year we sell my creation as our Christmas special and all I've gotten so far is a lot of praise for it, people telling me how much they enjoy the drink and then there comes this one guy who makes it seem like the worst thing ever."

"But he still keeps ordering it every day", Jongdae finishes.

"Yeah…that's so weird", Chanyeol says. He sighs again and goes back to finishing his cleaning process. It had started three weeks ago, just when they had started selling their Christmas drinks in the third week of November. Their special menu consisted of three drinks, a kind of candy cane hot chocolate, a coffee variation and of course their best-seller Chanyeol's Cup of Christmas, which consisted of a white mocha with gingerbread spices, almond and chocolate syrup, topped with whipped cream and little chocolate sprinkles in the shape of gingerbread men. It was something he had created on accident by mixing up some some of the bottles but that had been a great success among his friends and family. His father, who conveniently owned the small coffee shop Chanyeol was working at in his free time, eventually allowed him to put the drink on the menu.  
And again, everyone loved the drink. They were mainly making profit through the nearby university and the unconventional combination of flavours fitted right into the student's taste.

So yeah, everything went well until three weeks ago, when a guy Chanyeol hadn't seen yet entered the shop. He was around his age and height with short hair that had been dyed in a light blond shade. He was very, very handsome and of course Chanyeol as well as Jongdae and Kyungsoo who had also been working that day, stared at him in shock.

Their first impression was the only thing loveable about him though. After that it had just been…weird. And awkward.

He had come up to the corner and when Chanyeol had really friendly asked him for his order, the other couldn't even look up while quietly mouthing what he wanted. Which happened to be Chanyeol´s Christmas special that he then took to the next table, took a sip of it, stared angrily at the cup, picked it up and then left. Chanyeol was pretty sure he threw the cup away outside to not hurt his feelings too much.

That same procedure had repeated itself twice after that. Every Wednesday around 5pm. And he was sure that today would be no different.

The whole morning over Chanyeol has debated with himself whether he should even be working today. Because unlike his friends he isn't amused by the whole scenario but rather hurt.  
He doesn't have a choice though. He only has Wednesdays and Thursday afternoons to work and even though he is the owner's son, he still has to fulfil his weekly hours.  
Therefore, he is now standing behind the coffee machine sulking as he makes two lattes while Jongdae takes the orders.

When the door bell rings again both boys look up in anticipation only to see Taeyeon walk in with a cheerful grin on her face.

"Am I to late?", she asks excited, leaning over the counter and staring at the two boys with anticipation in her eyes.

"Too late for what, unnie?" Yoona perks up from behind Taeyeon, casually throwing her arm around the smaller woman.

"Yeah, you aren't working today. What are you doing here?", Chanyeol responds rather annoyed because he already has an idea what she might want. He turns to Yoona. "And your shift has been over for 10 minutes you can go home now. I won't pay you for just standing there."

"Damn someone's stingy", Taeyeon just comments. "And I'm here to see your arch-enemy."

So he has been right. "He's not my arch-enemy."

"Not from what I heard. And I'm gonna stay here to see this whole thing play out by myself. I ran all the way from uni so that I could see this. I'm not gonna go now so I'll take one peppermint hot chocolate."

Yoona smirks. "You know what? Make that two!"

A frown spreads over Chanyeol's face. "You work here, make it yourself!"

"Nope my shift's been over for ten minutes", she just answers, sticking out his tongue at Chanyeol before following Taeyeon to a small table in the corner.

Chanyeol sighs in resignation and begins making their drinks. He can't win against the two of them. That's something he had already learned years ago.

Hehas just finished up the two drinks and brings them over to the girls who are still teasing him when the doorbell rings again. The three of them look up to see the guy coming in. He doesn't look around and just goes straight to the counter, not seeing Chanyeol and the girls in the corner.

"Is that him?", Taeyeon whispers excited, gripping Chanyeol's wrist and impatiently tugging at it.

Chanyeol just nods and tries to free himself. He doesn´t do much though, before he halts in his steps because it seems like the guy has changed drastically since last week. He smiles at Jongdae and actually bids him a proper hello before ordering. He seems nice and friendly and Chanyeol is more than surprised.

Chanyeol completely ignores Yoona who has started tugging at his shirt, too busy staring at the guy who is currently making friendly small talk with a confused Jongdae and eventually receives his drink with a smile. He turns around to leave and is almost out of the door when he sees Chanyeol and the two girls. His steps halt for a moment as his eyes meet the others for barely a second before he looks down again. The frown and grumpy look are instantly back and he leaves the shop before he can see Chanyeol's jaw dropping in disbelief.

As soon as the guy is gone, Jongdae sprints over to them.

"I can't believe this", he announces.

Chanyeol agrees. "Yeah, me neither."

"Hey, hey", Yoona continues to tug at Chanyeol's shirt, but he still ignores her.

"Does this mean he really only hates me?" If Chanyeol has been hurt before, he is right out sad now. The guy doesn't even know him, why does he hate him so much?

"Chanyeollie", Yoona tries again, this time even more impatient. Chanyeol still doesn't react.

"I take it that be behaves differently towards you then?", Taeyeon asks.

Chanyeol nods, sitting down on the empty chair next to Yoona. "Very. What have I ever done to him?"

"Chanyeol!", this time Yoona straight out shouts at Chanyeol almost scaring the other costumers, but she doesn't care because she finally gets Chanyeol to turn around and give her his attention.

"What?"

"I know him."

"What?"

Yoona nods. "Yeah, his name is Sehun. He goes to our University and he also studies design like I do, but he's two semesters behind me I think. We share a seminar and he's actually one of the nicest boys I know."

"Sehun…", Chanyeol repeats the name hoping that it might ring a bell somewhere in his brain, just something that would explain why the boy hates him but nothing comes up.

"Noona, are you sure it's him?", Jongdae asks and Yoona only nods again. "Yes. I've done a project with him last year so I know him good enough to recognize me. And I do agree that seeing this kind of behaviour on him is really weird ."

Chanyeol lets out a pained sigh, burying his face in his hands. He really doesn't understand this.

~•☆•~

Chanyeol is suffering the whole next week over, dreading the time until Wednesday. This week he'll be alone with Taeyeon, Jongdae has called in sick, Kyungsoo has a date and Yoona has to study for an upcoming quiz. It's a slow day so it doesn't matter that they are one man short.  
It's 4:57 when Chanyeol begins to have a small panic attack, absolutely not looking forward to what´s about to come. He's probably beating himself up over nothing but he just can't cope with the fact that someone hates him and more importantly his coffee for some unknown reason. Chanyeol has always been someone who cared a lot about what others thought of him, trying to be as kind a person as he possibly could. So this was simply unacceptable.

"I'm gonna go to the back to get some more milk. Will you be okay alone for a few minutes?", Taeyeon announces. Chanyeol just nods absent-mindedly. He's leaning over the counter, drawing small figures and circles into spilled cacao powder instead of wiping it off. Taeyeon shakes her head fondly at him before vanishing to the back.  
Chanyeol is so submerged in his cacao art that he doesn't notice someone come in and approach the counter until said person speaks up.

"Hi." It's loud and steady, so unlike him and wow that voice is really nice. Chanyeol startels and accidentally knocks over the box of cocoa completely. He looks up in shock to see the guy - Sehun, standing there looking at him kinda worried while Chanyeol stumbles around trying to catch the box before it can hit the ground and make even more of a mess. Eventually, he gets it but not without spreading half of it over his white dress shirt.

He sets the box down before he turns around to the guy, trying and failing to smile.

"What can I get you today?"

The guy tilts his head still looking a bit worried for Chanyeol. 

For the first time he doesn't look down, no, he looks Chanyeol directly in the eyes and oh wow, those are really nice eyes. They are of a lighter brown shade than those of most Koreans´ Chanyeol has met so far and they are simply beautiful. Chanyeol forgets for a second that he's supposed to be this guys enemy.

"I'm actually not here for coffee today", he says with a slight blush on his cheeks. Cute.

Chanyeol tries to focus on how bad he felt because of the guy and not on how pleasantly different he behaves today.

"Yeah you didn't like my Christmas special that much, I already noticed", he answers therefore not without pettiness.

The blush becomes stronger and Sehun´s long fingers begin to play with the sleeves of his oversized hoodie.

"I am sorry about that… I really didn't mean to be such an ass to you… I'm sorry", he repeats. He really feels bad, Chanyeol can tell and he has almost forgiven him because he´s just so adorable. Almost.

"It's okay I forgive you", Chanyeol says and the other's eyes light up. "If you tell me why you were rude to me. You seemed fine with Jongdae last week." He sounds a bit hurt which he deems okay, the guy should know that Chanyeol was affected by his behaviour.

Sehun sighs as if debating with himself what to say. When he eventually speaks, Chanyeol is left even more confused but also slightly honoured.

"I actually saw you first in University about two months ago when you were having lunch with Yoona and I had to get some papers from her. You probably don't remember. You seemed really cool and nice aaaand yeah… maybe I thought that you're kinda hot and maybe I wanted to ask you out all this time but I was to scared you wouldn't give me a chance so I chickened out of it and just left. You make amazing drinks by the way, that's not the reason why I always left looking and I obviously don't hate you. And I didn't mean to be rude I'm sorry, I was just dissapointed with myself."

"How do you…", Chanyeol begins but concludes his answer before he can even finish the sentence. "Yoona."

He lets out a small chuckle and gosh that's adorable.

"Yeah, she talked some sense into me", he says awkwardly rubbing his neck.

Chanyeol smiles a little. If he could have just started acting this cute the first time he came around. Though his explanation does make some sense and Chanyeol actually finds himself being happy about the fact that the other apparently had developed a crush on him. Especially since he has also started finding him to be very cute.

"Can we start over?", Sehun asks, voice small but hopeful.

Chanyeol pretends to think for a moment before extending his hand.

"I'm Chanyeol. Nice to meet you."

"Sehun", the other responds with a happy smile.

"Listen Sehun", Chanyeol then says, because maybe, they might actually be able to turn this whole fiasco into something good. "I'm off in two hours, how about you come back here then and I'll take you out to eat so that we can really get to know each other?"

"I…I'd really like that."


End file.
